Take Me Out to the Ballgame
by Nova-Rhenn
Summary: Yugi and the gang are at a baseball game. This is about what they do... unfortunately. Well, read and find out.


Yugi and the gang are at the baseball game.

Thought they needed some time off their camera duty.

So they decided to take a break.

And here they are now…

But what will ruin the atmosphere in…

~ Take Me Out To the Ballgame ~

Alrigtee!  Yugi isn't mine; he's Syra's.  Joey isn't mine; he's Amoré's.  Tristan isn't mine; he's Raine's.  Pegasus isn't mine, he's… He's independent.  Kaiba isn't mine, he's Sinea's.  Mokuba isn't mine; he's Atina's.  (Ha Ha!  I am the matchmaker!) Malik isn't mine; he's Li's.  And finally, Bakura (Ryou, thattis) isn't mine; I am Bakura's!  Oh, never mind… I don't own any of these Yu-gi-oh chars, but… Oh, never mind!  They all belong to the government of Japan, whatever government there is in Japan…

… act I

(Yugi and friends are at a ballgame.  Téa is not at the ballgame; she's at an outlet mall across the street.  ENTER YUGI, JOEY, TRISTAN, AND BAKURA.  _Joey tries to steal hot dogs from Tristan.)_

Yugi: Finally, we made it in!

Joey: Past that stupid line in front… I hate waiting.  Hey, Tristan!  I'm going to the concession stand!

Tristan: Fine with me.

Bakura: I'll be back in a second… (_Bakura runs in the direction of the men's room.  EXIT BAKURA.)_

Yugi: I'll go to the concession stand with Joey.  Tristan, you can go find our seats.

Tristan: Fine with me. (EXIT JOEY AND YUGI.)

Tristan: (_Sighs_) This is the last straw… Joey always wins when we pick our weekend outings.  (ENTER PEGASUS. _Tristan bumps into Pegasus.)_

Tristan: You!  AHHHHHH!!!!!!! (_Tristan runs frantically offstage._  EXIT TRISTAN.)

Pegasus: Was it something I said?

… act II

(ENTER JOEY, YUGI AND CONCESSION LINE.)

Yugi: Joey, stop pushing people!

(_Joey shoves past a few people._)

Joey: I've gotta get past these stupid lines!  I can't stand waiting!!! (_Gets to the front of the line.) I'd like a large Coke, large popcorn and five hot dogs!_

(_Yugi shakes his head and sighs._  _Joey returns with his food.)_

Joey: Go on ahead of me, Yugi.  I'll be waiting at our seats.

Yugi: Oh… kay… (EXIT JOEY.)

Yugi: I'd like a bag of peanuts, please…

… act III

(ENTER TRISTAN AND JOEY.)

Tristan: AH!

Joey: Tristan!  What are you doing here?  Did you find the seats?

Tristan: Not really.  Well, you see…

Joey: What?

Tristan: I kind of… found Pegasus.

Joey: Pegasus?  Here!?

Tristan: Yeah, but never mind that.  Oh, here they are.

(ENTER BAKURA.)

Bakura: Hey there, guys.

Tristan: Hey Bakura.  We finally found the seats.

Bakura: Yeah, I found…

Joey: WHAT!?

Bakura: Nothing.

(ENTER YUGI.)

Yugi: Did you guys find the…

Tristan: For the last time, YES!

Yugi: (_cowers_) Oh, ok.

Joey: Ok, let's sit down.

… act IV

(All are in the seats of the stadium.  Bakura, Joey, Yugi and Tristan are sitting together.)

Tristan: Hey Joey!  Pass the Coke!

Joey: Nah.  Hey, they hit a home run!

Tristan: Pass it.  Stop stalling.

Joey: Nah.  Look, it's that annoying mascot!

Tristan: Pass it… That mascot isn't here.

Joey: Nah.  Lookit, the Goodyear blimp!

Tristan: Wha? (_Looks up, just as a baseball slams into his face_)

Joey: Whoa… didn't see that comin'!

Yugi: Tristan!

Bakura: Tristan, are you okay?

Tristan: Yeah… just get me an ice pack and a stretcher… whoa… (_They hoist him onto his chair_) I'll be fine.

(ENTER MOKUBA.)

Mokuba: Wowie!  I've never seen anyone take a hit like that and survive!

Tristan: (_weakly_) Thanks, kid.

(ENTER KAIBA.)

Kaiba: Mokuba, c'mon… Oh, it's you, Yugi.

Mokuba: Oh, hi Yugi.  I didn't see you there.  You know this guy? (_Points to Tristan_)

Yugi: Yeah, he's one of my best friends.

Kaiba: So that's who got hit with that ball, hm?  Saw it from about back there… (_Points to the other side of the field)_

Bakura: What are you doing here anyway?

Joey: Yeah, what are you doing here?

Kaiba: Oh, it's the doggie too…

Joey: Did you just call me a dog again?

Kaiba: No.  Anyway, I'm here because I felt it was the time of year to take Mokuba on an outing.

Yugi: Oh, ok then.  See ya round, Kaiba.

Kaiba: See you later… (EXIT MOKUBA AND KAIBA.)

Tristan: What was that about…

Joey: He called me a dog again, didn't he?

Yugi: No.  Aaaanyway… (_Takes out his bag of peanuts_)

Tristan: (_stares at the bag_) Peanuts!  Sweet Mother Of Peanuts!  Yugi Has A Bag Of Peanuts!

Yugi: Uh… what about it?

Joey: The peanuts!  The peanuts from heaven!  I gotta have some of those!

Tristan: Me too!

Joey: (_Lunges at Yugi_) Lemme at 'em!

Tristan: (_Grabs Joey's leg_) Me first!  Me first!

Yugi: AHHHH!!!!!! 

… act V

(Yugi is frantically running away from Joey and Tristan.  They are hot on his trail in pursuit of "THE PEANUTS".  Nobody knows exactly why they are doing that, but it's okay, 'cause they don't know either.)

Yugi: You can't have them!

Joey: Yes I can!

Tristan: My preciousssss…

Bakura: Whoa, he sounds creepy.

Yugi: Somebody get these crazy people away from me!!!!  Whoa, did I just say that about my friends… They deserve it!  HEEEELLLPPP!!!!!!!!!

(ENTER MALIK.)

Malik: What in the name of Ra is going on here!?

Yugi: Help!

Malik: Why should I help you?  You are the reason I am a failure, Yugi.

Yugi: They're gonna get my peanuts!

Malik: (_Has a totally wrong impression of what's going on_) Whoa!  No thanks.  Man, you are screwed up.  (EXIT MALIK.)

Yugi: Oh great.  Now what?

Bakura: You know, you could just buy another bag.

Yugi: You have a point there.

Joey: Yahhhh!!!!! (_Jumps on Yugi again_)

Yugi: AHHHH!!!!!! 

… act VI

(Joey and Tristan are now beating Yugi to death.  They're too insane to know what they're doing to him.  Perhaps the peanuts have them mesmerized… Aaaanyway, Bakura jumps up to try and do something about the crazed schoolboys.)

Bakura: That's it!  Get off of him!

Joey: Noooo!!!!!

Tristan: We can't let them get away!  Our peanuts!

(_Bakura picks Joey up by the collar and with his other hand picks up the bag of peanuts, which had escaped from Yugi's pocket and were about a meter from the scene_) Would you rather I eat these peanuts? (_Tristan scrambles to his feet and kneels at Bakura's_)

Tristan: No!  Please!  Do anything!  Just don't eat the sacred peanuts!

Bakura: Ok.  (_Smacks them both with the bag of peanuts) Feel any better, you two?_

Joey and Tristan: What happened?

(_Bakura kneels down by Yugi and lifts him up_)

Bakura: Yugi, are you okay?

Yugi: Yeah, I'm fine.  

Bakura: We'll have to do something about that black eye of yours.  Tell your grandpa a truck hit you.

Yugi: But I…

Bakura: Joey and Tristan, game's over.  We're going home.  Don't you remember?

Yugi: I can't tell him that…

Bakura: Come on!  Let's go!

Joey: Wait a second, who won?

Bakura: Home team.

Tristan: But they're still playing out there…

Bakura: Postgame warm-up.  Let's go! (EXIT JOEY, YUGI, TRISTAN AND BAKURA.)

Tristan: (_From backstage_) JOEY!!! YOU STOLE MY HOT DOG!!!!!

Joey: Eheheheh…


End file.
